It's a Love Hate Relationship
by superxxxwoman
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee find themselves living together and not getting on so well. But will the frustration with each other turn into something else? All Human
1. Chapter 1

This is and all human Renesmee/Jacob story

Due to the newly enforced rule of no naughtiness, I am talking out all "graphic" detail. If you wish to read the complete, and better in my opinion, version, then PM me or ask in a review and I'll give you the chapters as you wish, because I love you all and know what a pain in the ass this is.

All rights go to S. meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

JPOV

"Jake!" Nessie called from upstairs.

I was sitting on the couch watching _The Simpsons_ and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah Ness?" I called back. Hoping she would ask me to come up.

"Come up here for a second, could you?" she asked. Wish granted.  
I got up and walked to her room, carrying my sandwich with me. I walked in and Nessie was sitting on her bed in a robe. Uh-oh. This might not end well...

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to S. meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

JPOV

I had moved in with Renesmee Cullen a year ago after Emmett told me that his friend needed a roommate and that he thought we would get along. I was just out of college getting my degree in engineering and obviously broke, so getting having my own apartment wasn't going to happen. At this point I didnt know that Nessie was a girl, and Emmett thought it would be funny to play a prank and trick me into moving into an apartment with what I assumed was a guy, but was really a chick. A pain-in-the-ass sexy one at that.

The months that followed were hell.

* * *

Reviews make the sun shine, you know?


	3. Chapter 3

All rights go to S. meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

JPOV

"Sup, Nessie?" I asked casually

"I don't know what to wear out tonight..." she said quietly. She knew what to wear, she just liked to play this game with me; I pick out what she wears and then she laughs and shows me what would actually look good, usually something much more revealing or see-through. I'm not really sure why she plays the game... maybe she wanted to distract me so she could get my sandwich. Good luck on that.

* * *

Review! Review! It makes me want to write at warp speed! :P


	4. Chapter 4

All rights go to S. meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

chapter 4

"Would you like me to pick? You know I never get it right." I said trying to hide my smile; I've grown to quite like this familiar dance.

"Please." she said I walked over to her closet in mock defeat.

"Jake?" Nessie asked timidly. I turned around and she looked apprehensive.

"Yeah, Honey?" I said

"You look nice today" She said quickly. I chuckled

"Thanks. Now what are you going to wear?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, dumbass. That's why your up here." She said jokingly.

"A dress?" I said. I smiled and walked over to her and threw her over my shoulder, walking back to her closet.

"Hey! Put me down you big bad wolf!" She squealed. She's so silly "I already looked and I don't have anything." she moaned.

"That's why you needed a new perspective"

* * *

Some review loving would be appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

All rights go to S. meyer. I own nothing.

I'm going to update this at least once a day, sometimes twice if I get time time to write.

* * *

chapter 5

"That's why you needed a new perspective" I said to her teasingly with her still over my shoulder. She's really small so she gets annoyed when I pick her up.

"ooohhh, I love that dress. I wonder why its up there?" Nessie said. I looked to where she was pointing and it was the dress that I had snuck into her room and hidden it up there because it was short and whenever she wore it clubbing she always had men drooling over her, which she loved, and I wanted to piss her off.

"No idea, girl" I replied, trying to sound disinterested. When she had pulled the dress out of the corner of the high shelf I turned around and dropped her onto her bed, landing her on her ass.

* * *

Reviews make babies happy, and me :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of your reviews, taking those couple of seconds to write them really makes a big difference to my day :)

Again, I'm not S. Meyer and do not own Twilight.

* * *

NPOV

chapter 6

"Ooft" I exhaled as I landed on my bed. Jacob smirked at me, how I hate that sexy smirk. Ass. "Dick." I muttered.

"Tart" He replied. This was how most of our conversations went, so I wasn't offended. I know that I can dress a little tarty sometimes. I got off the bed to get changed, but Jake was still smirking at me so I decided to piss him off further.

I slipped my robe off, watching as his eyes went big and he span around and stalked out, laughing as I did so. It really pissed him off when I flaunted my body around.

"Moron" I muttered under my breath, hoping Jake didn't hear.

* * *

Reviews make everyone happy. Unless they're mean and have no constructive advise in them whatsoever. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Still not Steph Meyer. Still not Twilight. I'd be busy at the bank if it was.

Thanks again for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 7

JPOV

I was amazed how she had no hang ups about her body, not that she wasn't perfect in every way possible but most girls hated their bodies.

For some reason, the fact that she was so comfortable just pissed me off. Maybe it was because she was goddamned fine and knew it. Even if she was a pain in the ass.

I had never been with a girl who was comfortable with herself to that level, or would walk around naked. I knew Ness was fine with both of these things, from experience.

* * *

Please review, the chapters may well get longer if I get enough encouragement ;)


	8. Chapter 75

Thanks for the reviews!

Still not rich and famous like S. Meyer. Which is a shame.

* * *

Chapter 7.5

*flashback*

JPOV

_I was just going coming in from a long day of looking for jobs. I heard Nessie's loud music playing upstairs and decided to go ask if she needed something from the shops, seen as I was the one who did the grocery shopping._

_I was just walking down the hall between the stairs and her bedroom when she walked out of her room and went to walk further down the hall to the bathroom, not seeing me._

_"Oh, my god! What are you doing!" I yelled. She was butt naked. Obviously about to get in the shower, due to the towel in her hand, but that fact didn't register until after the shock had worn off._

_She wasn't even that bothered, she was more mad about me sneaking up on her. Which wasn't my intention._

_She wrapped her towel around her._

_"What's up Jake? Is there a reason you're sneaking up on naked women?" She asked casually. Fuck, why did she have to look at me with those big brown eyes that look like they've never seen hurt before?_

_"I wasn't sneaking. I wanted to ask if you needed anything from the market."_

* * *

Please review, I know it's a bit late today, sorry, fell asleep :P


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry, It's really short again. I'm trying, promise.

S. meyer is rich and famous and can write long chapters, unlike me :)

* * *

Chapter 8

RPOV

I continued to get dressed for my evening out with my friends. Putting on my sexiest underwear and then shimmying into my little red dress that had little wings pointing in on my boobs. It screamed naughtyness and sophistication. I pulled on my most beloved pair of shoes, and you should hope they were my favourite, coming in at £565 my La Favorita LouBoutins certainly lived up to their name. Safe to say I didn't each much that month.

I was finished getting ready and walked down the stairs to get a drink

* * *

(I don't know what this would be in dollars, and when I looked it up I was nearly sick at the price, so it must be wrong)

Please review, I know they're short. But that's lengthist, and people like to believe that size doesn't matter :P


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, you all get gold stars :)

Not S. Meyer, not Twilight. I actually own nothing, except some Sprite flavoured lip balm...

* * *

Chapter 9

JPOV

That was when she can down the stair in her noisy heels. How she walked in them, I don't know.

"Hey Nessie, I didn't know you'd started doing satans work?" I said playfully. She looked like, if the devil were to have a secretary, she would wear that dress. The little red number left little to the imagination and literally pointed toward her cleavage, like devil horns.

"Oh very funny, Jacob" She said rolling her eyes. She cared what I thought really, she was just pretending that she still hated me.

She walked over to wear I was filling in job applications on the kitchen counter. "What cha doin' Jake?" She asked. When she spoke like that it make me hope she was just asking so she could talk to me. It didn't matter if she was interested in what I actually _was_ doing.

"I'm filling in forms for a mechanic position at the garage here." I said boredly. Filling out forms was a drag. Ness chuckled then.

"Oh Mr Black, you sure would make a sexy mechanic"

* * *

Ohhh! Cliffy! Well not a really good one, but still. :P Reviews are what make Fanfiction great, feedback man!

Oh also if you want to find this dress, its a Hybrid strapless V neck pencil dress from Lipsy :)


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to the people who are reading this, and especially to those who reviewed :)

I don't own Twilight, I'm not Steph Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 10

RPOV

"Oh Mr Black, you sure would make a sexy mechanic" I blurted out before I could stop myself. My eyes went wide and I froze in my position, looking over Jacob's shoulder. By the looks of it Jake has frozen too. That was weird, what I said was true; he would make a damned fine mechanic. But noone says that to their friend, or roommate.

I need help.

"Errr, sorry. That was a joke." I said awkwardly, internally cringing at it. I turned around to hide in the fridge, cooling my heated face in it, pretending I was looking for something.

"So, you think I'm sexy do you?" Jacob asked huskily in my ear. I jumped, shocked that he had snuck up so quietly. I cleared my throat.

"No, of course not." I tried to say confidently. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked off into the livingroom.

"Liar, liar." I heard Jacob chanting as I left. Jerk.

* * *

What a tease! ) Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

Some more Jacob and Nessie funsies for you :)

Not S. Meyer or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 11

NPOV

I was just leaving the house after tell Jake the club I was going to. This was nothing unusual, we both did this incase we got too drunk and needed finding and picking up. It was a system that I had abused a few too many times.

"Ness, please don't get too drunk tonight. I might go out, so be careful." He said sternly. Damn, he was hot when he was forceful.

"Anything for you, Honey" I said sarcastically and then left. Getting into the crappy Rabbit I had bought off Jake when he had enough money to build a new one. I put on the radio, an old Pussycat Dolls song coming on, getting me in the mood for clubbing.

* * *

Hehehe only _I_ know what will happen! I guess you'll just have to carry on reading then ;)


	13. Chapter 12

This isn't Twilight, I'm not Steph.

* * *

Chapter 12

JPOV

"Anything for you, Honey" Ness called back. I know she was being sarcastic, but it still sounded nice to here what it would be like if we were a couple. Yeah, I had it bad for her.

It was then that I decided I would go out, and I wanted to spend some time with Ness that wasn't just around the house. I ran upstairs and got ready to go out, calling some friends while I was at it.

Half an hour later I was on my way to the club, feeling too excited to be aprehensive. I'd managed to get Seth and Embry to come out with me so I didn't look like a sad loner stalker.

I pulled into a space a street down from the club and we got out. Now I was getting nervous.

* * *

*Squeals like fangirl* Things are gonna get good from now on :P

Review and we'll get there faster :)


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter had me smiling like a Cheshire cat when I was writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

I'm not Steph Meyer. This isn't Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 13

JPOV

I started looking around for Ness. It was pretty busy and most people were dancing, but luckily I spotted her going back onto the dance floor from the bar. I downed the shot Seth had handed me and half the beer I'd ordered, leaving it at the bar. I made my way towards her, she was dancing with her friends and some men. She looked amazing, her hips slowly gyrating to the music with a man dancing behind her. Of course the man standing behind her _wasn't _amazing but I soon got rid of him with a subtle shove which I pretended was an accident. There were enough women for him to dance with, so he didn't bother trying to fight my 6' 7" height. I was glad. Nessie hadn't even realised that it was me she was dancing with now, her amazing body slowly moving against me.

"Hey, sexy." I said, just loud enough for her to hear. She froze for a second, but then continued her teasingly sexy movements.

"So, you think I'm sexy do you?" She said, echoing my words from earlier in the kitchen. Her face turned around to look at me a sexy little smirk on her face

"Yes, of course I do." I said in her ear

* * *

You like? :P Tell me! What should happen next hmmm?


	15. Chapter 14

I'm sorry that this has taken three days or something. I had exams and classes and then the weather got good. Sorry for the wait.

I'm not Steph Meyer, this isn't Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 14

NPOV

"Yes, of course I do." He said in the deepest voice going. Could he be any sexier? They say that secrets get out when you're drunk. I think I like Jake, that's a secret to even me. He looked so terribly handsome earlier this evening. And he looks amazing with what he's wearing now.

Why was he even here? Did he come to see me? Did he want me also? My inner ramblings were cut short when Jake firmly pressed his lips to where my shoulder meets my neck.

"So beautiful" He whispered in my ear. A rush of warmth ran through my body. I hoped he wasn't teasing me, or pulling a prank. But he sounded so sincere that I decided to bite the bullet and turn around in his arms. The look in his eyes told me he was being completely honest when he said I was beautiful.

Jake's handsome face was leaning toward me, his hand cupping my neck. This would change everything.

* * *

Please review, I could do with some suggestions about what could happen next :)


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, I know I've been crap with updates. But this is harder than it looks :P

Not S. M. Not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 15

JPOV

I slowly leaned into Ness, knowing that this move would change everything. I hoped she didn't kick me in the nuts and call me a loser. I'd have to move, probably out of the country, I'd never be able too look at her beautiful face again.

But I couldn't stop moving toward her.

My lips brushed hers. I was testing the waters, seeing if she wanted this.

Her resulting moan gave me the confidence to deepen the kiss, my mouth opening, my tongue tasting her bottom lip. Her tongue met mine, fighting for dominance. She pulled away from me, her absence almost painful to me now.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly

"I don't know" I replied against her mouth

"Shall we go back to our place?" She asked

"Yeah, we should." Yeah, this was definately going to change everything.

* * *

Oooooh! It's exciting isn't it? Possibly a lemon coming up *raises eyebrows suggestively* Please review! I will love you forever and ever


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter was being difficult, so it might be crap. But I'm really sick of trying to figure it out, so, sorry.

Not Ms. Meyer. Not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 16

NPOV

I led him to his car, I was too drunk to drive. But definitely not too drunk to know that I wanted this. I think all the fighting that we usually do has just been because of an attraction, but I hadn't realised until now. We had our last big fight a couple of days ago and since then something had just clicked with both of us.

Jake had his hands on my hips until we got the car when he opened my door and went around to his side. He drove fast, I had my hand on his thigh the whole way, wanting to keep contact with him. The tension was thick, but I was thankful that it was good tension; anticipation and longing.

Jake parked infront of our apartement and we hurriedly walked to our door, Jake's hands running over my body, kissing me from time to time. Our apartement was four floors up, with no lift, so by the time we got up we were out of breath.

I opened the door, pulling Jake in by his shirt.

"Let's go to your room, Jake."

* * *

Some reviews would be very much appreciated. I've got a butt load of readers, but barely any reviews. It only takes a second, and makes my day when you do :)


	18. Chapter 17

Not SM nor Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 17

JPOV

*Flashback*

I heard Ness come in from a night out, I could tell she was drunk with the trouble she was having trying to unlock the door. I could also tell she wasn't alone. She was giggling and squealing. That was the worst part of living with Ness. I couldn't help but feel bitter. I lacked both the confidence and skill that she had in socialising. I had only really ever been intimate with people I knew before hand. Ness had neither of these promblems. She had confidence oozing out of her every pore. I think this trait was the main reason I found myself falling for her, she was bubbly and out going and honestly brilliant.

Yeah I had it bad.

Thats when the noise started. I realised that I wouldn't be getting much sleep like I had hoped. I went to the kitchen to start making pancakes; something I would always do when Ness had men home. The men would then leave or go to sleep and she would come and get some.

"Hey Jake, can I have some?" She said from the doorway, a half hour later.

"Sure Ness." I said quietly. I hated that other men got to be with her and then I would have to make her the equivelant of breakfast. She didn't value herself enough. She deserved so much better. I could give her so much better.

She started eating, putting syrup on her chocolate pancakes. She could look so innocent.

"Ness, you deserve better than one night stands, you deserve more." I said. We only ever spoke like this when we were eating panckes.

"I like this Jake, it's fun" She sighed

"Having a boyfriend, someone who'll love you, can be fun, too" I replied.

"I'd get bored, Jake"

"Why do you have such a pesimistic veiw on relationships?" I asked, my voice starting to rise. I was really getting sick of man after man coming through my apartement.

"Because it's true! People get bored, and then they cheat, I dont want to be one of those people Jake!" She screamed back. I hoped the guy had gone home.

"Why do have to think that? If I was your boyfriend I would never let you get bored, because I know what I'd have to lose if you did!" I yelled back. I was worried that I'd made it too personal for a second, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know how much she meant to me.

"well there isn't many guys like you then, is there?" she yelled back, tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her cry. I went to brush her cheek, to catch a tear that had escaped when the guy she had been with came in.

"What's goin' on" He asked. Nessie and I were just staring at each other. She was angry and hurt, I could also tell that she was ashamed to have the guy still in the house.

"Nothing, you can go back to bed or leave, if you want." She said quietly, but coldly. the guy left, leaving Ness standing in the kitchen hugging herself. I moved to go to her and she quickly turned away and walked down the hall.

"Nessie, please." I pleaded. She didn't stop.

* * *

This is the argument Ness was thinking about earlier, in case you were wondering :P Please review


	19. AN

Sorry, I might take a couple of days to update, this lemony goodness is really taking it out of me. Plus I've just watched Rendition and I'm feeling rather emotional :P

It'll be good though, I hope. It might not be the tangy lemony goodness you asked for though, maybe some sweet, cloudy lemonade though.


	20. Chapter 18

Okay, after much fussing and, I'll admit, crying, this chapter is done. I'm a girl, it's allowed, even if I am ruining feminism single-handedly)

I wrote this listening to Led Zeppelin's _Thank You, _which is one of the best love songs in the universe, listen to it, you might understand why I was crying :P

Not SM not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 18

NPOV

"Let's go to your room, Jake." I moaned. He pulled us off the door and carried me to his room our kissing becoming frenzied in passion. His hand fumbling for his bedroom door handle. We moved further into his room, I heard his legs hitting the side of the bed and he laid me down onto his soft comforter. Sliding into the middle of the bed I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Please Nessie, trust me." He pleaded. I knew he was talking about what we had argued about. Could I trust him? Could I trust myself? I wanted to, more than anything.

"I will, I do." I replied.

"You mean so much to me."

"I... I know Jake." I said. I knew this meant more than a one night stand. This was Jake, he didn't do flings. I hadn't felt like this in along time; safe, loved, cared for. I knew that Jake loved me, even if he was in love with me.

I unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, watching him all the while, discarding them as I went, along with his boxers. His hands then went around my back to the zip on my dress, undoing it and sliding it off my body. He stared at me, taking in my body as if seeing it in a whole new light. He was on the intimate side of the door, as opposed to me walking around naked after having been with another man. He bent over me, kissing up my body to my mouth. I felt, for the first time in ages, truely beautiful. I felt like a goddess, and Jacob was worshipping me.

"So beautiful" He murmured over the skin that he was kissing on my shoulder.

"Jake, please" I breathed. This was so much more than I had ever experienced, I was becoming overwhelmed.

"Shh, don't cry, Honey." Jake whispered, wiping away the tears I didn't know were there. I silenced his worrying by kissing him fiercely. I wanted to show him that he meant a lot to me also, I wanted to make him feel as worshipped as I did.

We moved as one. Seeming to fit like peices to a puzzle, all the peices of that puzzle falling into place whilst we made love. The realisation of the feelings we had for each other added to the pleasure of the experience, building until we fell over the edge together. We lay there, sated, falling into a restful sleep, still tangled together.

* * *

My first ever lemon :P Tell me what you think and also some possibly directionality would be useful. Also! Look how long this chapter is! I think I deserve reviews for that, personally)

* * *

This chapter has been changed and, I think, ruined, by my having to edit out the details. If you want the whole thing, ask, don't be shy :)


	21. Chapter 19

Sorry for not updating yesterday (maybe the day before even, not really sure) But I hate this chapter, it is the devil reincarnate into word form.

Not SM not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 19

NPOV

I woke up to Jake kissing up and down my back. I stayed still, pretending I was still asleep, so that he would carry on.

"I know you're awake, Nessie." He whipsered tautingly. Damn. I groaned when I heard him getting off the bed, his lips leaving my back.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He better not be leaving. I'd kill him.

"I'm going to make pancakes. You can stay in bed, I'll bring them to you."

"No, I'll get up. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." I said quietly. I wansn't really sure how to act. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got into the kitchen Jake was humming to himself, the sound calming my apprehension. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his muscular torso, humming in contententment.

"Thank you for last night, Jacob." I said sincerely. He had no idea how much it had meant to me. He turned around in my arms, taking the pan off the stove and placing it on the side. He ran his thumb over my cheek, cupping my face in his hand. Then leant down to kiss me. It was sweet and slow.

"I meant what I said last night, you know?" He whispered into my shoulder.

"So did I." I whispered back. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes, they were soft and happy. I'm sure mine were too.

* * *

A bit of a fluffy chapter for you. Some reviews would be helpful, I'm getting stuck on what should happen next.


	22. Chapter 20

Sorry for the wait, I could really do with some inspiration on this :)

Once I got finally writing this I had a really good time. I hope it's not crap because I was dancing in a state of total hype :P enjoy.

Also (sorry for going on) Thank you for the reviews that you've sent, especially if you have your PMs on disabled and I haven't thanked you personally :)

Not SM not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 20

JPOV

I was amazingly happy. That much could be said. She seemed to want me, I hoped that she could stay open to me, and not go back to her old ways and leave me broken hearted. When I woke the morning after _that_ night, I was nervous that she would either regret it or think that I did. So I decided to make things clear on my part, I kissed down her spine that was facing the ceiling.

After I she woke up and I told her where I was going, I went to make some pancakes. It seemed like the right thing to do. It also felt especially nice to know that I was the one who had gotten to sleep with her.

She came in and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I was relieved that she wasn't just letting me be affectionate before, she did actually want this.

"Thank you for last night, Jacob." She said. It almost sent a shiver down my spine how honest she sounded. She had no idea how much that meant, hearing that. I turned around in her arms, taking the pan off the stove and placing it on the side. Running my thumb over my cheek, cupping her face in my hand, I leant in to kiss her. I wanted to show her that I wasn't just there to molest her. I wanted a relationship with her, too.

"I meant what I said last night, you know?" I whispered.

"So did I." She replied. I pulled back to look into her eyes, to see what she was thinking. They were bright and happy, but underneath I could see she was still scared at the prospect of commitment.

* * *

Hey, look how they're getting longer? When you ask for stuff I really do try my bestest :P Please review, it will lead to better and longer chapters :)


	23. Chapter 21

Firstly, I have to say that I read through all the chapters yesterday, and the spelling is really bad, sorry for this. In my defence I was writing it in Notepad which doesn't have spellcheck. Secondly that you for the reviews and advice :) I hope you like this chapter, it was fun writing it while watching the Royal jubilee on the Thames.

I was listening to _Que sera sera_ by Sly & The Family Stone and _Please Mr Postman_ by the Beatles. I figure telling you this will give you both great background music and somewhat of a musical education: you're welcome :P

* * *

Chapter 21

JPOV

We ate our pancakes together, chatting comfortably with each other, laughing at stories we told each other. Even though it wasn't a romantic situation, it felt extremely intimate.

When we were finished Ness got up to clear away, responding to my protest with the fact that I'd made the pancakes so it was only fair. I grumbled. As she was waiting for the kettle to boil for coffee, she stood behind my chair and ran her hands through my hair, placing a kiss on it when the water had boiled. I wasn't expecting Nessie to be so affectionate, having not been in a relationship for years, that I know of. But everything seemed to come so naturally to her, small touches that seemed absentminded. It was nice to feel cared for, after having taken care of her for over a year.

We took our coffee back into bed with us, sitting up in my bed, I felt like a married couple. Ness nudged my foot with hers, giggling as she did so.

"What?" I asked playfully. I was glad to see her in such high spirits.

"This is just... New, I haven't had this in so long" she answered. The atmosphere changed slightly, became more serious.

"You can have it for as long as you like now, you know?" I asked softly, turning my head to look her in the eye. Her eyes met mine for a second and then dropped back to our feet, her cheeks blushing.

"Thanks, Jake. I hadn't realised how much I was longing for this." She replied quietly. I leant over to her and kissed her. I was thankful that I was the one that lead her to this realisation. To be honest, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her body all morning.

Our kiss deepened, Ness pulling herself closer to me, finally moving herself up to straddle me. She broke our kiss.

"Please don't let me get bored?" She said, making it into a question. My face broke into a big grin; she wanted to be mine. I pulled her face back to mine, kissing her passionately.

"Never." I said into the kiss, still smiling.

* * *

If you liked this, please tell me :) Any suggestions for what you want to happen next are welcome also.

Also, I messed up a bit on the chapter with the flashback in, I mustn't have saved the message at the end, but in case you were wondering, that was the fight that they had a couple of days ago :)


	24. Chapter 22

I hope you like this one, some lemony goodness on a nice bed of fluff :)

Listen to _Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me _from The Rock Horror Picture Show soundtrack. It'll go nicely (kinda) :P

Not Twilight, Not SM.

* * *

Chapter 22

JPOV

"Never." I said into the kiss, still smiling. That one little word seemed to make Ness' day. She smiled like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, then kissing me passionately.

We made love again, this time better than the last.

She fell to the side of me, a lazy grin spreading across her face, much like mine was.

"Mmm, Jake?" She sighed. I hummed back in question.

"Are you my boyfriend?" She asked quietly. I rolled onto my side, looking at her closer.

"Would you like me to be your boyfriend?" I countered, brushing a peice of hair behind her shoulder, leaning in to kiss the flesh just below it.

"Yes, I think I would." She replied. She was obviously out of her comfort zone, but I wanted to make this as easy as possible.

"Well then, Ness, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked like a proper gentleman. She giggled, that result being my intention.

"Yeah, Jacob, I really would."

* * *

What d'ya think? I thought it might be _too_ cute, if that's possible :P

I hope everyone's had a nice Royal Diamond Jubilee, I know I have :)

**This one has been _really _edited. If you want the full smutty version then just let me know.**


	25. AN 2

AN 2

Okay, so what with the soon to be enforce law about no naughty fiction, I'm going to "suggest" what happens, and if you want to know more, I'll PM you the complete, and smutty version. Mine aren't usually that detailed, but just incase, I don't want my account deleated. I hope this also isn't illegal, we'll see :P

I might be updating today, if I can get out of my annoyed frame of mind :)


	26. Chapter 23

Sorry, this took ages. Some fun to come over the next chapters. Although not _that_ much fun because of this new rule. Unless you ask for the whole version, which I will happily send you and not judge you for wanting smut :)

Not SM not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 23

NPOV

It had been over two weeks since Jake and I started dating, things were going really well. We still argued, but it didn't seem to be so serious now, and we always made up

Jake had been pretty busy for the past week, he got the job he was applying for at the mechanics, and he's been having to get into the routine. I wanted to give him a nice relaxing night, so I'd cooked us dinner. Jake had done so much for me, I wanted to give something back.

I heard the door open, his keys being dropped into the bowl by the door, and him taking his shoes off, jumping around to keep his balance. I smoothed down the lace that sheathed my dark blue dress, hoping he'd like it.

"Ness?" Jake called.

"In the kitchen, J." I replied. He emerged in the doorway, wearing a white wife beater with oil stains covering it. It contrast with his dark skin, making him look even darker.

"Hmmm, you _do_ make a sexy mechanic" I hummed apreiciatively. He walked over to where I was putting the food on the table, placing his hands on my hips and nuzzling into my neck.

"Why so dressed up, Cullen?" He asked curiously.

* * *

The dress she's wearing is a Lipsy Lace Long Sleeve Overlay Dress. It's pretty. Reviews are even prettier than that dress though ;)

Once again, ask if you want the full version. Most of these chapters are barely edited, but I think they lose a little something when they are :(


	27. Chapter 24

I'm so so sorry for not updating in what feels like ages ( I genuinely don't know how long, nor really even what day it has been for ages...) I hope you like this chapter, I do :)

Not SM or Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 24

I tiled my head back against his neck, leaving it wide open for him to kiss my neck.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said, turning around in his arms. "You've been working so hard."

"Thanks, Ness, that's really great of you." he thanked. I pulled him over to his chair and pushed him into it. I started putting the food on the table. I'd made steak, his favourite. I didn't really like steak, but I always liked the taste of kissing him after he after it.

We chatted quietly about life, his parents, my parents. But we stayed clear of work, I wanted to give his mind a rest from it.

After we'd eaten Jake got up and helped me to stand up, like a fancy gentleman. It made me giggle, and even blush a little.

"Thank you, it was delicious." He said as his eyes wondered up and down my body "As do you, Ms Cullen." He said sexily. I ran my arms up and down his big arms, feeling the slight flex of muscle as I did so.

"I have to wash up first, Jake." I said, turning and putting the plates into the sink and running the water. I was half expecting Jacob to stop me and offer to do it himself, but instead he wandered into the hall and said "All right, I'll just... go and do something out... here." Subtlety was never his strong point and he was obviously up to something.

I finished washing and went to find Jake, calling his name out as I walked down the hall.

"In here, Ness." He replied from the bathroom. I walked down the rest of the hall and knocked tentatively on the door, asking if I could come in. But the door fell open when I knocked, revealing Jacob standing next to a freshly run bath, that had some rather patchy looking bubbles on top. He'd lit the big candle I have in here and dimmed down the lights that my mother insisted I had installed, I mentally reminded myself to thank her for that bout of stubbornness. "I figured I should repay you for the effort you put into making us dinner. This seemed like a good way." He said sounding unsure. I responded by walking over to him and kissing him, hard. It was so romantic and sweet. I'd never had a bath run for me before, well not a romantic one anyway.

"Thank you, so much. This is so romantic." I said. I had my hands on either side of his face, and our foreheads were touching. It felt like such an intimate, natural position.

* * *

Please review :) There were no alterations in this chapter, but there will be in the next one ;)


	28. Chapter 25

Alrighty then! This chapter has been MASSIVELY edited, I'm talking four hundred words of editing.

Allieeeee asked for the real version of this, but I can't give it to you because you have PMing disabled. If you enable it then I will happily give it to you, I would much rather you had the version that I originally wrote than the censored version.

This is my favourite chapter, but it really loses something when edited, so please, ask for the full version and I will send it to you. The moments that you miss because they are "unsuitable" are really quite touching and give a new depth to their relationship

Not Twilight or SM

* * *

Chapter 25

JPOV

I tilted my head so that I could kiss her, I had almost not wanted to though, our previous position was a precious moment, one that showed our gratefulness for oneanother. But the need to kiss her because too intense. Her lips moved with mine, it felt like dancing in my mouth, like a star being born and day breaking all in one. She made me feel this way. I never wanted to let this go.

My hands moved to her hair, brushing it over one shoulder as

I regretfully pulled away from her. I walked around her, admiring her from all angles and finally stopped behind her to undo her dress. The dress that contrasted her soft, creamy skin so beautifully, the dress that let me see a peek of her back and small glimpses of flesh through the lace. It was the perfect balance of mystery. I watched in what seemed like slow-motion as I slid it down her curves, how she gracefully stepped out of it and turned around to look at me. I put the dress on a chair that she had in there. Her delecate hands were at my oil-stained shirt now, pulling it over my head in one swift move. She ran her palms down my chest, causing little electric sparks to fly through me. We continued to undress each other.

Yes, this must be what love was. There could be no better than this, no deeper could feelings get, nor emotions strong.

I walked over to the bath, looking her deep in the eyes. It felt like we were reading each others souls when we did this. It made me feel like we were the only people in the world, and we had a big secret that no one else knew. Our connection was the secret and it scared me me sometimes.

We didn't speak. I was almost afraid that the magic of the moment would go. I was also afraid that if I did speak I wouldn't be able to restrain from telling her that I loved her. So I spoke with my actions.

We lay in that bath in blissful peace.

"I love you, Jake."

* * *

N'aaww! So, Nessie's taken the plunge, what'll happen next? Please review :)

On an unrelated topic, anyone been watching the French Open? I have an exam when they're going to continue the final! :O I want to see some sexy Nadal playing! :(


	29. Chapter 26

Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had really hard exams all week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like it at least :)

Thank you all for both reading and reviewing

I hope you've all had an easier week than I have

I'm not Stephenie Meyer and this isn't Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 26

RPOV

"I love you, Jake." I said. My mind managed to both freeze and go into over drive at the same time. What if he didn't say it back? What if he left me and broke my heart?

I heard Jake sigh and then breath out a laugh. Oh God, He was laughing at me now. My face flooded with blood and I went into defensive mode. I jumped out of the bath, wrapped myself in a towel and rounded on him.

"Don't laugh at me! You promise-" I started to yell but was interrupted by Jake literally jumping out of the bath, I was almost worried that he would fall and die but then I remember that he rejected me and I didn't care. Although that was obviously a lie.

He was still smiling softly, but it looked like there was an undertone of something I couldn't place.

"Ness, I love you so much that just thinking about being away from you hurts. When you go to sleep in your own bed when you're mad at me I hold the pillow that smells like you and I like to use the shower after you do because it smells like your shampoo. There is nothing I wouldn't do to be with you at all hours of the day and night. Because when you're not there, nothing seems to shine quite as bright." While he said all of this he was looking me directly into my eyes, doing the thing where it feels like he's seeing my soul and turning my bones to jelly. "I said that you could have me for as long as you like, and I mean that, I really do. I'm so in love with you that I never want to spend another day apart from you." He said this still looking in my eyes but then he looked down at his feet "I mean, I know things could change in the future, but I do want that. A future, I mean." he babbled. I found myself grinning and blushing. Only he could make 'the future' sound so welcoming.

"Really? You want a future?" I asked quietly. He always made me feel so special, He never seemed to have as good a way of words as he did when he was expressing his emotions to me. He moved toward me, closing the distance, placing his arms loosely around my waist.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? You're so amazing." He said passionately. I felt rather embarrassed about my overreaction to a non-existent problem. I buried my face in his chest, tucking my arms under his, snaking them around him tightly.

I thought over what he had said, it was so sweet and romantic.

"Jake, you're whipped." I said innocently, teasing him. He did a pretend growl and his grip around me tightened so I couldn't run away. I tried to wriggle my way out of his vice like grip, but it was no use. He loosened his grip marginally so that he could tickle me, knowing exactly where the best places were on me. I shrieked and laughed still attempting to get away.

That night Jake thoroughly proved that I was not the one that owned him.

* * *

Okay, so this is, once again, the edited version. Please if you want the full version then just ask, but make sure you have your private messages enabled, or I can't do a thing for you :)


	30. Chapter 27

So this is quite a long chapter and nice and fluffed up for you too :)

Thanks for all of your support and reviews

Not SM Not Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 27

JPOV

I woke up the next morning fully rested and blissfully happy. I had never been so happy before in my life. Not when my sister had a baby and I got to hold my nephew for the first time, nor when I finally got my degree in engineering. Ness loving me blew all of those things out of the water.

I just lay in bed, Ness sleeping on my chest, recalling the events of last night. I was unbearably excited when she told me she loved me, I had to try really hard not to jump up and down like a little girl and swing my arms about.

I started falling back into dreams of Nessie. We were in a park, with her lying on my chest. She was humming softly and laughing every now and then. The park came into sharper focus and there were children running around and couples pushing prams, three children caught my attention. They had their heads turned away from me, they were crouched down huddling around something, all I could see was their raven black hair and tan skin. Just as they started to stir from their position I got the strong feeling of protectiveness over these three tiny children. I instinctively knew they were mine, even if I hadn't any real indication. Just as they were turning around, their faces about to come into view, I awoke suddenly. I felt bereft. I felt like my children had been snatched away, it had felt so real.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Ness asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, just a dream." I replied while rubbing the skin over my heart, trying to get rid of some of the ache there. Her big chocolate-brown eyes were full of both concern and care. I placed my hand on her cheek, smoothing over the skin there.

"A good dream, Ness. Nothing scary." I reassured with a smile.

"I can never imagine you scared. You always make me feel like whatever it is, you'll protect me. Is that stupid?" She asked. Her small cheeks were blossoming with colour, making her look like a Greek goddess or something, with her auburn hair fanning out over the pillow behind her. It had gotten lighter because of the time she'd been spending in the sun.

"Not at all. I will always protect you, what ever it takes." I said honestly. I would fight for her no matter what. The future I had just dreamt of was too good to loose.

"I love you, Ness. So much. I was just dreaming about you actually." I added. I hoped she didn't underestimate my affections for her. She moved so that she was sitting cross-legged next to me.

"Really? What were we doing?" She asked excitedly, placing her hands on my chest.

"No, it's a secret. I'll tell you in the future, though." I answered, I didn't want to scare her off thinking that I wanted children this instant. She seemed satisfied though, possibly sensing my hesitation, and nodded.

"I'm going to make breakfast, for a change." She said, changing the subject. I looked at her apprehensively. Nessie wasn't known for her great cooking skills, she was, however, known for setting our kitchen on fire once which led to an entire replacement of the whole room.

"Can you wait until I get out of the shower before you light anything?" I asked. Ness just jumped up out of bed with a huff, threw on my t-shirt and replied with a loud "Fine" as she was going down the hall. I chuckled to myself and went to get a quick shower.

When I got into the kitchen she was a bit of a mess. And when I say that I mean she was covered in batter and it was all over the floor.

"What's up, Ness"I asked lightly, trying to hide my amusement. She span around and gave me the death glare. I was used to this look though, and had become immune. So I just stood there, leaning against the door frame with my eyebrows raised.

"I slipped on some milk I spilt. When I was carrying the pancake mix." she said, her voice a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Huh. Do you wanna have a shower and then eat out? It's Saturday remember, no work." I said smiling. She looked thoroughly relieved and started coming over to me to hug me. I backed up with my hands up in surrender.

She stomped off toward the bathroom. I spun around, a playful growl building in my chest, and grabbed Ness around her waist, pulling her up over my shoulder, like I seemed to do so often.

* * *

So, what do you think? Any suggestions for where it could go would be appreciated :)

Also happy yester-birthday to the Queen :P


	31. Chapter 28

Okay, so I know its been months. I'm really sorry, but I've not been feeling very enthusiastic. I'm trying to power through though. Sorry if this isn't great. I'd really appreciate some reviews :)

Also, remember that I cant send you the whole version if you have your private messages disabled. It is physically impossible for me to contact you!

Im not S Meyer. This isn't Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 28

NPOV

"Ness, where are my shoes?" Jake yelled, far too loud for our small apartment. He always got noisy when he was late, it was a trait that I could happily live without.

"Have you looked behind the sofa?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

It had been over three weeks since we said our first 'I love you's and things have been going great. We still bickered and teased, but there was never any lasting affects. Although sometimes I would be mad and sleep in my own bed, But I never slept well without him, so it wasn't such a great punishment. But I was too stubborn to admit this.

"Found them! See you, Ness!" He yelled, still too loud, from the living room.

"See you. Have a nice day" I replied.

The door slammed and I finished up getting ready for work, tying my tie. I hated ties, but I got good Swork and pay at a high end restaurant, so the tie is worth it.

I was just driving to work, a bit early for my lunch shift, when my stupid car started making a weird noise.

"What the fuck is that?" I muttered to myself. The noise got louder and I pulled over to see if anything was obviously wrong. I got out and walked around the car. When I got to the rear of the damn car I saw that the exhaust was hanging precariously down from the rest of the car.

Seeing no other option I sighed and started undoing my tie. I got down onto my back, lying on the the ground, cursing under my breath. I tied the exhaust pipe to another bit of metal and made sure nothing else was going to fall off. Getting out from under the car was a lot harder that going under it. I squirmed out, kicking the bumper when I did. Stupid piece of junk.

I got back onto the road and changed direction, going to Jake's garage instead. I called work on my way there and told them I wouldn't be able to get there, the manager decided then was the time to be prissy and said I would have to be in work the next day or get fired.

I finally got to Jake's shop and when I got out I was still in a rage. I kicked the car calling it names and swearing. I was being childish, I know, but I was mad.

"Ness, I thought I heard your sweet voice." he said sarcastically. This only further angered my temper.

"You! This is your fault! You built this stupid car and it's falling to pieces! If I have a boyfriend who's a mechanic, then why is my car shit and making me miss work?" I fumed. He looked so amused, I just wanted to hit him.

"Car trouble?" He asked casually. "Did you try to fix it yourself? Why are you so dirty?" Why was I dating him?

"Yes I'm having car trouble, yes I tried to fix it myself, and I'm dirty because I had to climb under your stupid car!" I replied.

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll fix it up now." He said. I was still annoyed at him. But he was being rather nice and then came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Damn it! Why can't I stay mad? Oh yeah, I love him. I gave him a small smile back and a quiet 'thanks'.

That's when I heard the booming voice of Emmett McCarty

"Well if it isn't Little Nessie Cullen!" He said while striding over and pulling me up into a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett, still trying to crush people to death, I see." I breathed out, still in his clutches. It really did feel like he was trying to crush you. Emmett just laughed and put me down.

"You're looking good, Cullen, happier than the last time I saw you. When even was that, like three months ago? Too long, girl." He rambled. I was used to it, he was always like a puppy on speed.

"Yeah it's been a while. I'm feeling good. I got a job! Me, a job!" I said excitedly. You couldn't be around Emmett and not be enthusiastic. "What are you even doing here, you live miles away." I asked, knowing that there was a garage nearer to where he lived.

"Oh I'm just taking a small vacation. Rose kicked me out, says if I cant even put babies in her, I may as well not be there. Her words not mine." He said smiling. Emmett was the only person in the world who wouldn't take offence by having that said to them. "She'll miss me in a couple of days. She's just fed up and juiced up on hormone treatment." He continued.

It was then that I noticed Jacob was still with us and that Emmett and I were having a rather private conversation.

"Erm... Emmett, this is Jacob Black. My boyfriend, actually." I said quickly, hoping Emmett would stop sharing Rosalie's private issues. That's when Emmett put his bulky arm around Jake and pulled him into a head lock.

"You sly dog! Why didn't you tell me you were with my little niece? I'm wounded." He cried out, feigning injury, clutching his heart.

"You two know each other?" I asked in surprise. How could these two know each other and I not know about it?

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy the opening of the Olympics tomorrow, I know I'l be watching! Please review!


End file.
